Benutzer Diskussion:Advieser/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Keks Danke :) Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 19:43, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ein Danke zurück. Ich esse den lieber solange der noch warm ist. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 19:48, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Guten Appetit :P Imperator Dreist (Diskussion) 19:49, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) fehlende Kategorie Moin, ich habe gesehen, dass du die Bilder AjuntaPallsGrabKarte_ObereEbene.png und AjuntaPallsGrabKarte.PNG hochgeladen hast. Erstmal bekommst du ein Lob von mir, dass die Hochladen-Vorlage korrekt ausgefüllt worden ist, aber du hast leider vergessen, die Bilder zu kategorisieren. Ich möchte dich bitten, dieses nachzuholen! Danke, Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:20, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Advieser, ich hab die fehlenden Kats mal für dich ergänzt. Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:29, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke, Ben Advieser (Diskussion) 15:38, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Keks Vitiate Du hast gesagt (auf meiner Diskusionsseite) das Vitiates Körper tot sei dann sollte man das bei Tod einfügen.Und ich weiss nicht ob es wirklich eine Stimme war. (In meiner Antwort auf meiner Diskusionsseite) GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 20:11, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich weiß allerdings, dass es seine Stimme war. Was das angeht, dass man das erwähnen sollte, ist es so, dass es schon genannt ist, da seine Stimme sein Körper war. :Und noch was, bitte führe Diskussionen dort weiter, wo sie begonnen wurden. Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 20:21, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Wenn es sein Körper war dann darf ich doch Klammern Körperlich hinschreiben? GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 13:44, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nein, bitte lass es so, wie es gerade ist. Dass er seiner Stimme verlor, ist genauer als "körperlich". Advieser (Diskussion) 13:52, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ok, aber noch was ist Vestara Bens Frau? GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 13:56, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::So, du musst jetzt nicht Dreist fragen, ob das richtig ist. Einerseits, weil du mir ruhig glauben könntest. Und andererseits, weil Dreist kaum gespielt hat. Also hättest du eher Ben Braden fragen sollen, da dieser recht viel SWTOR gespielt hat und selbst bei ihm bin ich mir unsicher, ob er den Ritter gespielt hat. ::::::Was deine Frage angeht, so habe ich noch nicht so weit gelesen, aber du kannst den anderen Benutzern wahrscheinlich ruhig glauben. Wobei es da natürlich nicht so viel zu glauben gibt, da du ja mit Sicherheit über eine Quelle verfügst, in der du nachschauen und uns dann sagen kannst, wo du es gefunden hast. ::::::Gruß Advieser (Diskussion) 14:20, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Schuldigung, Sag mir bescheit wenn du so weit gelesen hast.Nächstes mal glaube ich dir. GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 14:37, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Das könnte noch ein bisschen dauern :) Advieser (Diskussion) 14:43, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich kann warten, Hauptsache du schreibst mir auf meine Diskusionsseite wenn du so weit bist. :) GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 15:10, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Bist du jetzt so weit mit dem Buch? :) Beppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 18:43, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jedi-Ritter Danke. Ich habe es ja indirekt dir zu verdanken. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 18:36, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch, neuer Ritter. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:33, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Da gebe ich doch noch ein paar drauf! Glückwunsch! :) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 19:37, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Keksö! ! Weiter so }} Gruppenrechte bzw. Benutzerrechte Hallo Advieser hier einsehen. Ich hoffe, dass du damit die Seite aktualisieren kannst. LG, --Rain Profil Wand 08:37, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Das könnte mir wohl helfen. Advieser (Diskussion) 08:53, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Es freut mich, dass dir geholfen werden konnte. Ich woltle mich nur eben für meinen unglücklichen Satzbau entschuldigen. Ich muss mit den Gedanken wohl schon woanders gewesen sein. --Rain Profil Wand 11:29, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Umfrage Hallo Advieser, da die Feedback-Umfrage auf die HS muss, wird deine Wöchentliche Umfrage eingestellt. Damit die Ergebnisse nicht verloren gehen, hier sind sie: *R2: 244 (52,81 %) *C-3PO: 43 (9,31 %) *T3-M4: 20 (4,33 %) *HK-47: 111 (24,03 %) *IG-88: 30 (6,49 %) *4-LOM: 7 (1,52 %) *R4-P17: 7 (1,52 %) → 462 Abstimmer Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:53, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Vermächtnis-Ära Hallo Advieser Ich wollte dir sagen das 140 NSY wirklich das letzte Jahr ist das steht bei 138 NSY ganz unten im Artikel und du kannst sogar Dreist fragen. Und was war an dem Fett gemachtem eigentlich Vandalismus? Gruß--Shark-4000 (Diskussion) 10:14, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo Sithzerstörer bzw. Beppo-Jedi bzw. Alf-2000 bzw. Shark-4000 :Zu 1. JP:OQ :Zu 2. JP:R :Ich sehe es nicht ein eine Diskussion mit dir zu führen. Der einzige Grund, warum du noch nicht gesperrt bist, ist wohl das unser CheckUser zur Zeit inaktiv ist. Advieser (Diskussion) 10:50, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::1.Danke!! ::2. Es wir schön wieder mit euch zu Arbeiten :) BB :) LG --Shark-4000 (Diskussion) 11:14, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Cody-Keks Vielen Dank. Advieser Kontakt 19:03, 10. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Legends und Kanon Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen das es noch garkeine richtige Regelung beim Thema Kanon und Lgeneds gibt. Bei Wookieeprdia beispielsweise gibts ja oben die leiste wo man auswählen kann, ob kanon oder legends. Bei kessel zb, der ja in legends ein astreoid ist und in rebels, also im neuen kanon ein Planet. Cool wäre es wenn wir hier eine ähnliche regelung einführen könnten :) FG Darth Vatter Darth Vatter (Diskussion) 13:03, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Sowas ist bereits in Arbeit. Siehe Mas Amedda, wo wir das ganze zu Testzwecken bereits eingeführt haben. Momentan müssen allerdings noch so einige Bugs behoben werden. :) Falls dir noch was auffällt, kannst du das bspw. hier anmerken. Grüße Advieser Kontakt 13:14, 12. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo, Akt ar schreibt mir irgendwie auf meine Disku seite das er mich sperren will, hilfe, ich habe doch nichts gemacht D: wass soll ich tun ? Darth Vatter (Diskussion) 06:26, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) : Du sollst nicht zu Advieser rennen und ihm Märchen auftischen, sondern auf Deiner Benutzerseite unserem Administrator Akt'tar die Wahrheit sagen. Dort steht überhaupt nichts davon, dass er dich sperren will. Aber er geht einem bestimmten Verdacht nach, den ich inzwischen auch habe. Ralux (Diskussion) 10:27, 13. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich denke, wenn du Akt'tar wahrheitsgemäß antwortest, wird sich das mit Sicherheit klären. Falls du etwas nicht verstehst stelle unter seinem Beitrag auf deiner Disku präzise Fragen. So wie du die Frage nämlich formuliert hast, kann man da schlecht drauf antworten. Advieser Kontakt 13:08, 14. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ären VS -Angelegenheit! }} Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Advieser! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:11, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams Bearbeitungen Wieso wurde meine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht ? GAST (Diskussion) 07:32, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Da die Kategorie nicht existiert. Ich bitte dich, solltest du dies auch bei anderen Seiten gemacht haben, deine Änderungen eigenständig rückgängig zu machen. --Advieser (Diskussion) 07:34, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Ja bei anderen Seiten auch aber dies ist in 2 Minuten rückgängig gemacht GAST (Diskussion) 07:35, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank. --Advieser (Diskussion) 07:37, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::::Erledigt ! ;) GAST (Diskussion) 07:40, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Infobox Hab eine erstellt aber sie is schief gelaufen Ollah999 08:08, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ollah999 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. November 2014, 09:08 Uhr) :Diskussionen immer da weiterführen, wo sie begonnen wurden! Was das angeht, dass sie nicht funktioniert: Du hast mir scheinbar nicht zugehört, und den Visual Editor verwendet. Mit dem funktioniert das Vorlageneinbetten so nicht. Probier's nochmal mit dem Code-Editor. --Advieser (Diskussion) 08:12, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ich versuchs Ollah999 08:14, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ollah999 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. November 2014, 09:14 Uhr) Sorry aber ich checks nichr Ollah999 08:18, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ollah999 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. November 2014, 09:18 Uhr) Bariss Ofee Hi, aber es stimmte doch, sie ist ja in der 5 Staffel zur dunklen Jedi geworden und hat ihre Seite nicht zurück zum Jedi gewechselt also kann sie ja garnicht in der Order 66 gestorben sein Ollah999 08:31, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ollah999 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. November 2014, 09:31 Uhr) :Ich bitte dich nun endlich die Ersten Schritte zu lesen! Unsere Artikel bauen ausschließlich auf Offiziellen Quellen. Gib mir eine nach 19 VSY spielende „legendäre“ Quelle, in der sie eindeutig noch am Leben ist, und keine Spekulationen. --Advieser (Diskussion) 08:40, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ok Ollah999 08:41, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC)(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ollah999 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16. November 2014, 09:41 Uhr) ::Wieso hast du zuerst korrekte Signaturen verwandt und später nicht mehr? Bitte alle Beträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signieren!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:52, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Mache ich ja auch, worans liegt weiß ich auch nicht Ollah999 08:55, 16. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Stellungnahme Hallo Advieser, zuerst möchte ich mich für meine plötzliche Abwesenheit im Chat entschuldigen - zeitgleich traten einige private Probleme auf, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. In der Zwischenzeit wurde die Verbindung zum IRC getrennt. Zum Glück habe ich noch ein paar Aspekte deiner Erläuterung mitbekommen, auf die ich hiermit eingehen möchte. „Ja, es gehört zu meinem Prinzipien alles zu hinterfragen.^^ Eingeschlossen eurer Handlung, und eurem Umgang und eurer Ignoranz im Bezug auf die momentane Lage.“ → Das sind ziemlich harte Worte an uns Administratoren. Es steht dir völlig frei, unsHandlungen zu hinterfragen und wir befürworten das sogar, aber uns „Ignoranz“ vorzuwerfen, finde ich nicht nachvollziehbar. Wir sind uns des momentanen Konfliktpotenzials durchaus bewusst und ergreifen entsprechende Maßnahmen. „bspw. beklangt ihr euch über den Mangel an Autoren, hört mir allerdings nicht zu, wenn ich vorschläge liefere dies zu ändern.“ → Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass durch den temporären Abgang zweier engagierter Autoren ein kleines Vakuum entstanden ist, das es zu füllen gilt; allerdings beklagen wir uns nicht über den Mangel an Autoren, da wir in letzter Zeit zahlreiche lobenswerte Neuzugänge haben. „18:41 <+Advieser> man hat mich ja nie ausreden lassen. 18:42 <+Advieser> ich wurde ignoriert, es wurde vom thema abgewichen (btw. haben ich in diesen fällen öfters probiert zum hauptthema zurückzukommen, jedoch fokusierten sich meine gesprächspartner lieber auf missverständliche formulierungen) 18:42 <+Advieser> *seitenblick*“ → Du behauptest, uns mehrmals Verbesserungsvorschläge gegenüber geäußert zu haben; ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nur an Diskussionen über Lappalien erinnern (was beweist, dass wir dir zugehört haben), aber an keine konkreten Vorschläge. Netterweise bist du meinem Wunsch nachgekommen und hast deine Gedanken erläutert. „Die HS ist zu verkürzen – ggf. mal etwas besser ans Oasis anzupassen vom Design her – um die Möglichkeit zur Mitarbeit klarer zu betonen. sowie diese hervorzuheben – selbstverständlich ohne zu nerven – da Fließtext, indem dies momentan drin steht, oftmals übersprungen wird.“ → Ich verweise dich hier hin, wo bereits eine entsprechende Diskussion in Gange ist. Allerdings findet die Administration es sinnvoller, erst das mit der Bubble zu klären und dann über die HS generell zu reden. „Desweitern – kann sein, dass du das schon gemacht hast – könnte man dies auch auf sm-projekten klarer betonen, und mal darauf hinweisen, dass jeder – bspw. bei rebels-artikeln um aktuell zu bleiben – ergänzen und mitarbeiten kann.“ → Ich versuche immer wieder Leute für unsere Projekte zu begeistern (z.B. hier) und da man hier nun die erste Folgen kostenlos anschauen kann, steht auch deiner Teilnahme nichts mehr im Weg. „Außerdem wären es wohl empfehlenswert das Vorschlägesystem etwas anzupassen – ruhig auch mit inspiration in der .net, sie „klaue ja eh alles von uns“, wie einige gerne sagen.“ → Mir gefällt dieser ständige Vergleich mit der alternativen Jedipedia nicht; sollte dieses System jedoch vorteilhaft für uns sein, reiche bitte einen entsprechenden Vorschlag ein. Leider komme ich an einer Stellungnahme auf die Jedipedia.net bezogen nicht vorbei, da du das Thema angeschnitten hast. So bitte ich dich, solche Verallgemeinerungen zu vermeiden: „die artikel der .net sind tausend mal besser.“ Dann kamen einige für diese Stellungnahme irrelevante Einwände von mehreren Personen, bis Chaostrupp meinte, dass du sehr viel hier tun würdest, beispielsweise „Script-Sachen“. Auf die Frage, wer es denn sonst täte, meintest du: „niemand, das ist ja das problem bei so vielen sachen hier“. Hierzu muss man sagen, dass diese „Script-Sachen“ zwar eine schöne Erweiterung sind, jedoch nicht essentiell. Wichtiger wäre das quantitative und qualitativ hochwertige Verfassen/Verbessern von Artikeln. Als das Gespräch wieder auf meine unglückliche Abwesenheit zu sprechen kam, schrieb Chaostrupp etwas, was mich verwunderte: „Er Ben Braden ist einer der wenigen Aktiven mit Rang“ und „Dass er (meines Wissens nach) der einzige aktive Admin ist“ Das stimmt doch so gar nicht. Ich verweise euch gerne auf meine hilfsbereiten und ebenso engagierten Admin-Kollegen Akt'tar, Hjhunter und RC-3004. Die Community der JedipediaDE steckt zurzeit in einer kleinen Krise, die es gemeinsam zu überstehen gilt. Allerdings möchte ich noch einmal betonen, da es scheinbar noch nicht überall angekommen ist: wir sind nicht auf die „Gnade“ bestimmter Autoren angewiesen! Wer zur alternativen Jedipedia wechseln will, soll das tun! Aber Unruhestifter, die ständig die beiden Jedipedias vergleichen (Zitat: „dies ordnung in der .net übrigens einer der gründe, warum es mir dort so gefällt, man füllt sich einfach wohl, was das angeht.“) und die Community aufregen müssen, sind hier nicht erwünscht! Doch wie du - Advieser - treffenderweise festgestellt hast: „die benutzerschaft ist größtenteils sympatisch, mehr leser = mehr leute, die artikel lesen wollen, eine gewissung gewöhnung, usw“ - wir haben auch gewisse Vorteile! Schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:26, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :Ich finde es gut, dass du dich noch einmal meldest. Was mir allerdings nicht so gut gefällt, dass hier Teile meiner Aussagen ohne den entsprechenden Zusammenhang wiedergegeben werden, was teilweise den falschen Eindruck erwecken kann. Was mir außerdem missfällt, ist dass du hier Chaostrupp zitierst und meine Meinungen und Kommentare zu den Aussagen nicht erwähnst. Es erweckt hier, denke ich, den Eindruck, dass ich Chaostrupp in diesen Punkten zu 100% zu stimmen würde, was nicht unbedingt der Fall ist. Jetzt noch etwas zu den „Script-Sachen": Ich weiß nicht worauf sich Chaos hier bezog, ich bezog mich jedoch auf das VE-Scrpt — dass wir das nicht nutzen können ist halt doof gelaufen — sowie die Legends-/Kanon-Geschhichte (können wir da mal ne Abkürzung für finden?^^) sowie auf ein Script auf das ich dich bereits mehrmals versucht habe hinzuweisen: SignatureCeck, ein Scrpt, das prüft — wie der Name schon sagt —, ob der Beitrag signiert ist. Äußerdem muss ich dir mal wieder sagen, dass ich meine Meinung über die .net stets anbringen werde, wenn ich dies für angebracht halte. Spezifisch zu meiner Aussage: Diese hatte nichts mit dem eigentlich Thema zu tun, und war nur eine Antwort und so Teil eines Gespräches, welches ich mit Rain und Ghost führte. Dies sollte gleichzeitig als Beispiel über die aus dem Zusammenhang gerissenen Zitate dienen. Entschuldige Tipp- und auf Autokrrektur basierende Fehler, ich bin Mobil „unterwegs". Guten Abend--Advieser (Diskussion) 20:52, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) ::Schade, sehr schade. Anstatt auf alle meine Kritikpunkte einzugehen, beschwerst du dich darüber, dass ich dich unfair zitiert hätte. Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, was die Leser dieser Zeilen in meinen Text hineininterpretieren, fest steht aber, dass es ein sehr komischer Zusammenhang hätte sein müssen, in dem die Passagen „...und eurer Ignoranz im Bezug auf die momentane Lage.“ und „*seitenblick*“ positiv ausgelegt werden können. Da du dich in CSS/JS-Sachen immer an uns wendest, kann man automatisch davon ausgehen, dass du weißt, dass es mehr als einen Admin gibt. Dich zu zitieren, wie du Chaostrupp aufklärst, wäre aus meiner Sicht daher unnötig gewesen. Und du überraschst mich immer wieder: wann hast du mir von dem anscheinend durchaus sinnvollen Script SignatureCheck erzählt? Wenn du der Meinung bist, weiterhin dein Verhältnis zur alternativen Jedipedia wie bisher im IRC vortragen zu müssen, darfst du aber auch mit Konsequenzen seitens der Administration rechnen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:14, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :::Dass die Aussage „*seitenblick*“ eher im Scherz gemeint war, ist meiner Meinung nach offensichtlich. Meine Wortwahl in Bezug auf „Ignoranz“ findet darin den Ursprung, dass ich im Query mehrfach ignoriert wurde. Dass eine Wortwahl im Chat oftmals nicht korrekt oder passend ist, dürfte wohl eigentlich bekannt sein. Was dieses Skript angeht, so habe ich dich mehrfach im Query darauf hingewiesen, sowie es auch im Mainchat erwähnt. (Chaos hat’s komischerweise mitbekommen.) Hier aber ruhig nochmal: w:c:de.advieser:Diskussion:Chat. Probier's doch einfach mal aus. --Advieser (Diskussion) 13:56, 26. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Belohnung :Vielen Dank. :) --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:27, 7. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Legend/Kanone Wann wird eigentlich die Kanon/Legens vorlage, die bei Mas Amedda verwendet wird, auch auf alle anderen Artikel übertragen ? Brotey (Diskussion) 16:51, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn sie vollständig funktioniert. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:32, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie Ben schon erwähnte: Wenn sie ausgereift ist oder eine andere akzeptable Lösung gefunden wurde. Nun würde es mich allerdings schon ein bisschen interessieren, wieso du ausgerechnet mich fragst. :) --Advieser (Diskussion) 17:40, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::Hast halt einen neuen Verehrer Datei:;-).gif post scriptum: du darfst langsam mal deine Disku archivieren. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:36, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :::: :D Das wollte ich um Silvester tun. :) --Advieser (Diskussion) 18:38, 15. Dez. 2014 (UTC)